blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaden Yuki
Jaden Yuki is top duelist at Duelist Academy, going nearly undefeated against some of the strongest duelists in the world Personality Jaden often has a positive, confident attitude, looking at the plus side in the worst of situations. He never gives up hope in even the darkest of times, even if it seems all is lost. He continuously tries to keep his friends going, trying to convince them that "nothing is ever lost until the game is over". He's very cheerful, and is always looking for fun, often skipping out in the more important things he needs to attend to. He often loves looking for fights, testing how much he "matches up" to a particular person, or a particular place. Abilities Being only human, Jadens only outstanding ability is his ability to communicate with duel spirits; Spirits of duel monsters that come from cards he owns, most particularily the Winged Kuriboh, and Yubel. Besides that, the only thing he can really do is play duel monsters. Being undefeated in his world, he enters the universe of BLN with high hopes for himself, hoping to find more able fighters to test himself on. Decks Jaden likes to change his deck a lot, though he keeps the "Elemental Hero" theme. Duelist Academy: This is the Deck Jaden used when first coming to Equestria. Monsters: Elemental Hero Sparkman x1 Elemental Hero Burstinatrix x1 Elemental Hero Clayman x1 Elemental Hero Avian x1 Elemental Hero Bubbleman x1 Elemental Hero Wildheart x1 Elemental Hero Stratos x1 Wroughtweiler x1 Winged Kuriboh x1 Winged Kuriboh LV10 x1 Fusions: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman x1 Elemental Hero Thunder Giant x2 Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster x1 Elemental Hero Mudballman x1 Elemental Hero Steam Healer x1 Elemental Hero Tempest x1 Spells: Polymerization x2 Super Polymerization x1 Spark Blaster x1 Bubble Blaster x1 The Warrior Returning Alive x1 Monster Reborn x1 Pot of Greed x1 Mirage of Nightmare x1 Emergency Provisions x1 Double Spell x1 Cyclone Boomerang x1 Feather Shot x1 Hero Heart x1 De-Fusion x1 Skyscraper x1 Fusion Gate x1 Transcendent Wings x1 H - Heated Heart x1 E - Emergency Call x1 R - Righteous Justice x1 O - Oversoul x1 Traps: Call of the Haunted x1 Negate Attack x1 Hero Signal x1 Hero Blast x1 Mirror Force x1 Solemn Judgement x1 Magical Cylinder x1 A Hero Emerges x1 Draining Shield x1 Mirror Gate x1 Hero Barrier x1 A New Hero Arrives This is the deck Jaden uses after learning of the new battle system of this world. Monsters Elemental Hero Sparkman x2 Elemental Hero Burstinatrix x2 Elemental Hero Avian x2 Elemental Hero Clayman x2 Elemental Hero Bubbleman x1 Elemental Hero Bladedge x1 Elemental Hero Neos Alius x3 Fusions Elemental Hero Flame Wingman x1 Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman x1 Elemental Hero Thunder Giant x1 Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster x1 Elemental Hero Mudballman x1 Elemental Hero Absolute Zero x1 Elemental Hero Escuridao x1 Elemental Hero Great Tornado x1 Elemental Hero The Shining x1 Elemental Hero Tempest x1 Elemental Hero Electrum x1 Spells Polymerization x3 De-Fusion x2 Dark Hole x1 Spark Blaster x1 Bubble Blaster x1 O - Oversoul x2 Miracle Fusion x2 Monster Reborn x1 Skyscraper x2 Traps Draining Shield x1 Negate Attack x1 Hero Barrier x1 Mirror Force x2 Gift Card x3 Invincible Hero x2 History In his 2nd year at Duel Acadamy, Jaden started getting targeted more and more by a strange group of Shadow Duelists. A group of duelists who make it their mission to send all strong duelists to the Shadow Realm. After many months of trying, one Shadow Duelist was finally able to beat Jaden, banishing him to the Shadow Realm. Jaden then appeared in the middle of the forest near the Wayne Estate, completely clueless that this was not the Shadow Realm.